Finding Lost Origin
by Renamon-Tribe
Summary: After Renamon & the others have returned to the digiworld, what will Renamon do? Update: Renamon is being threatened?
1. Disclaimer & info

**Disclaimer, Notes, Character Bios etc.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon or their original characters. Ie. Rika/Ruki Nonaka, Henry Wong/Lee Jenrya, Takato Matsuki, Guilemon, Renamon or Terriormon. All original character designs go to their respective artists and Bandai Corp. However I will take credit for the adaptation of Renamon into my own MADE UP IceRenamon. Ray is also another a MADE UP and is adapted from Rei Yozora of Shin-Hakkenden. Other miscellaneous characters are either adaptations or pure creation. This work is fictional, any resemblance to real life characters is purely coincidental.

**Author's Notes**

Hi, This will be my second attempt at a fan fic since my first one was never finished because my com crashed and I was too depressed to finish it, especially since so little people commented on it! Grrrr. My best friend, also known as 'Just a reviewer' Suggested that it was because most people like to read about the original characters than made ups. Fair enough because I have that same attraction to scripts involving original characters. So this time I'll be trying to write out what happens to Renamon after the digimon from season 3 have returned to the digiworld. Places and character bios will be constantly updated as the plot progresses 

**Renamon's Astral Realm**

Some people in their fan fics say that when Renamon disappears she has gone into the digiworld and then when she reappears, goes from the digiworld back to the real world to stand beside Rika/Ruki, her tamer. I personally find that highly unlikely.

Yes although digimon do possess the power to go through the digiworld into the real world. The understood statement is that a rather high amount of energy is needed to send people/ digimon in and out of the portals connecting the two realms.

Ie, The Digimon Card Game whiz kid, Ryo, would most probably have entered the digiworld because his cyberdramon was powerful enough to create a portal or somehow Ryo had his own program and upgrades to transfer himself in.

Renamon was the strongest-known digimon around and was able to step through the portal into the real world to meet Rika (although yea Rika asked for the strongest digimon...)

The digimon that entered into the real world were rather strong and only some were destroyed by the Juggernaut system that Hypnos created. Later on only the Devas were able to pass through the portals.

The tamers, once in the digiworld, had to wait for the adults to set up programmes and energy from multiple computer outputs to send the ark over and transport them back.

Transactioning in and out of the worlds destabilizes both realms. That's why the digimon had to be sent back and when the digimon appeared in the real world a mists surrounds their entrance.

Time in digiworld runs slower than in the real world as Ryo had no idea that so much time had flown by since he stepped into the digiworld. He's obviously been missing for at least months from the real world and he would have noticed the days gone by in the digiworld if the time have not been slower. Either that or he's a typical guy who doesn't keep track of time. (think of overly plump old men sitting in front of the telly... you get the idea.... Okay! Okay! Don't whack me!)

My conclusion, Renamon disappears from view but in actual sense she has entered another 'realm'. Not exactly another dimension in that sense. She's still in the real world, but she's unseen. It was suggested in a fic I read that this is called an 'astral realm' and that in that realm Renamon views her world through black and white... which totally adds spice to the fic. How would Renamon feel if she had to stay in the astral realm for hours just so that she would be invisible and view the world in black and white... Ouch. Comparing this interesting (not mine) idea, I would choose it over say, just becoming transparent. (updates) I found the fanfic writer! On he is 'sid1' and the fanfic that sparks off this 'astral realm' of Renamon is 'Tamer Tamed'. I actually found his fanfic from his website before finding his fanfic account. Coolade!

**Specific Places in the Digiworld**

DIGIFOREST : You pretty much know what a forest is like and what a digiforest is like. Trees can comprise of digimon or just plain digital trees. You've seen the forest in the first two seaons. Tis pretty much the same. The forest ranges from tropical type, where water is abundant and temperature is high, to deciduous/coniferous, where water is lesser and the climate is colder. Most wilderness-loving digimon live here. D'oh.

MOONFOX FOREST : Aha! I bet you don't know this one! This is where Renamon comes in. It's a fairly large portion in the digiforest ranging from both decidous to tropical trees. The place is run by... you guessed it Renamon. They're often not seen around because, for good measure, they're SHY. Yea right! It's because they're a tribe! Yes indeed. And an honorable one at that. This place is full of strong Renamon that can kick ass and boosts a wide range of Renamon hybrids. Fire to metal and cyber... you name it, you'll find it there. Or at least that's what the data fact sheet says... but its pretty empty at the moment... something's wrong.

DIGIVILLAGE : Another place you should know already, most digimon that are born appear here, unless they have hybrided from other mature digimon. Digimon that die also reappear here. Depending on the extent of the damage done, some may loose their memory while others who are lucky enough don't. A small place that looks like a city of huts, full of kawaii little things. The digivillage is actually not very far away from the MoonFox Forest. But if you have no legs and stubby feet... I suppose to a baby digimon its as far as the moon!

DIGI ARENA : Yowzers! The arena where you fight... and in the digiworld its not just a card battle, it means your life. For card gamers in the real world, of course it doesn't really involve digimon but for those using a programme on computer and internet to battle others around the world, its life or death. In the digiworld, digimon can choose to take part in the arena and it means getting remotely attached to a gamer in the real world. The gamer doesn't know that of course, everything is 'just a game'. But for the digimon, every fight counts. Some digimon choose the arena as the fastest way to grow stronger. Others frown upon depending on humans too much.

**Made Up Character Bios**

Name: Rei Yozora (RAY)

Species: human, Aryan/Russian

Age: 20

Hair: Golden, short, fringe is chin-length

Eyes: Azure blue

Appearance: Tall and slim, pale skin

Personality: Somewhat cold and emotionless

Weapon: Gold plated laser gun

Other: A grown-up tamer

Name: IceBringer

Species: Renamon –Sapphire mode (Ice)

Age: around ten years

Level: Rookie (can digivolve at will to higher levels but prefers to remain in this stage)

Appearance: A renamon with pale blue fur, silver chest and dark blue gauntlets

Specialized moves: Ice Data, Ice Storm

Digivolutions: Reremon, IceViximon, IceRenamon, IceKyuubimon, ???, ???

Name: Sash Guire

Species: Renamon –Amber mode (Sand)

Age: around four years

Level: Rookie

Appearance: A renamon with sandy coloured fur and golden chest. More masculine form with a mane of golden fur.

Specialized moves: Sand Storm, Earth Shatter

Digivolutions: Reremon, SandViximon, SandRenamon, ???, ???, ???


	2. Prelude

**Finding Lost Origins**

**Prelude: Decide the First Step**

Viximon shut her eyes tightly as the whole group of in-training digimon were hurtled through the portal and buffeted against by the data streams. It was an exhilarating ride of kaleidoscopic colours, distorted visions and skewed planes. There was nothing above them, below them or around them but streams of data, illuminant and transient. Viximon bumped against Gigimon and then into Gumimon as they made their tumult through the portal.

FWUMP! Plop! Plop! Plop! The digimon were thrown suddenly onto soft green grass and blue skies where lush meadows spread to the horizon where sky met earth. Or digiworld for that matter. Viximon got to her stubby feet as quickly as possible. Flat on the ground and lying atop of Gigimon and Gumimon were not her favorite positions. Flicking her tail from side to side, the yellow bob of fur sniffed the air.

"Zis is the digiworld?" Gigimon questioned.

"Yes. We're back again. And it looks like we're here to stay." Viximon answered.

"Yay! DigiWorld! Digital Monsters! DigiWorld!" Gigimon broke into a chorus from the digimon cartoon, and not wholly in tune either.

Viximon had the sudden urge to ask the irritating dinosaur to shut up but decided against it. Besides the kitsune was way past tired and longing for a good rest. Especially after that long list of adventures. She knew she would miss Rika and she didn't want to dwell on it. If she did...

"Well, it seems kinda quiet around here..." one of them commented.

"That's what I'm wondering. You could here a pin drop right-"

But before Viximon could finish there was a loud explosion from the bushes as digimon of all shapes and sizes swarmed up to the small-sized heroes, throwing confetti and blaring loud music and cheers. Viximon flattened her ears to her head unconsciously as the digimon welcomed the heroes back into the digiworld.

"To celebrate the arrival of our saviors! Let's have a party!!!" They shouted.

And it was so. They partied for days and it was a time were no digimon attacked each other and both virus, data and vaccine type could get on well enough for the feasting and dancing to be a success.

"I say, this is lotsa fun!" Gigimon yelled above the noise as the heroes sat at the tables in a village. Colorful streamers hung from the walls and ceilings and the tables were loaded with sweets and other delicacies. Native fruits with weird shapes and flowers with exotic smells, the digimon sure knew how to be excellent hosts.

It was a few days after the party when the digimon heroes finally reverted back into their rookie forms. Renamon was wholly glad at that. Besides the fact she was once again the tallest digimon rookie around, she was also able to run, jump and disappear as she pleased. Notably satisfied that she felt as strong as before, the kitsune lay awake one night on the floor of the huts while the rest of them slept soundly. Guilemon was, as usual, snoring and having the dream of his life. Probably stuffing down the largest loaf of bread that he had ever seen. As long as he didn't eat the cushions it was fine.

Renamon got up. She couldn't sleep. It kept bugging her. Now that all was over, what should she do? She had gone into the real world so that she could evolve and become strong. Strong as she already was, she had realized during her days with Rika that being strong wasn't the most important thing, contrary to what some digimon believed. Should she go back to the arena and fight? What about her friends? What would they do? She knew that she was not content to sit in the digimon village, eat, play and be happy. She reckoned even Guilemon would get bored of it sooner or later.

'High heavens, what am I to do with my life?'

She thought as she got up and exited the hut. Leaping nimbly up onto the rooftop, the fox stood tall and still, letting the cool breeze of the night ruffle against her silver fur. The pale moonlight reflected on her golden fur. Her azure blue eyes glowed like crystals in the semi-darkness. She gazed up at the round moon that hung overhead. The words that someone had said to her echoed at the back of her mind.

'And when you have found the real meaning of life, return to your roots.'

"The meaning of life. I have found it have I not?"

She breathed out softly, almost talking to the wind that caressed against her cheek. Realizing that she had clenched her paws, she relaxed and lowered her folded arms to her sides.

"What is the meaning of life?" The wind seemed to whisper back.

"The meaning of life," She paused as if an unseen audience was below her and she was doing so for dramatic effect, "is to live to the fullest of your dreams, to cherish the ones you love, and love in return, for who you are, what you are and not what you seem. To be weak at times and strong at times. To help at times and accept help from others. To learn from others and to teach others. Is that the meaning of life?"

The stars only gave a twinkling reply. And further past the moon was the green luminous sphere of the earth, surrounded by flowing streams of data. Earth was sealed off from them now, only accessible through the arena games where digimon were remotely linked to humans and fought for them in computer games. She was permanently sealed off from contacting Rika unless she joined the arena. But, Rika had promised never to enroll in the digimon online arena less she get a different partner from Renamon. It was infuriating.

So the golden fox stood there for minutes on end, contemplating her next move. Though it seemed obvious enough, she was almost reluctant to do so.

"I will return to my roots."


	3. Deciding the first step

**Finding Lost Origin**

**Chapter 1: Taking the First Step**

It was a refreshing morning. The sound of crickets died down as the songs of bird and singing digimon started to pierce the morning's silence. The sun's rays had barely touched across the sky when Renamon awoke. Prying her eyes open, the fox inhaled deeply as she sat up and flicked a ear. Pushing the blankets and cushions away, she glanced over the rest of the still snoring forms and padded quietly towards the entrance of the hut. Once outside, she looked around, surprised to see how different the village seemed to her.

Yes it was still the same. Everything was neatly in its place, the huts arranged in order, baskets and rakes stacked neatly by the sides, wooden poles leaning against the cold earthen walls. Little bits of colored streamers still hung from the rooftops and on the ground just the traces of what had been a week's long party. What startled Renamon were the mists that rose from the dew-covered grass. The detail that she saw through her sharp eyes was astonishing. Every blade of grass, dew drops on fresh green shoots, the feel of the wind that made the fields flow like water. Renamon couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong Renamon?"

Came the deeper sturdier voice of Cyberdramon as he made his way over to her. Dang. He was already one level higher than her.

"Nothing much. I'm just making sure I remember this place before I leave."

The vixen turned her head to one side, gazing at the horizon that was being stained a bright red with the rising sun, painting the sky a myriad of colors.

"I understand. It has been good to know you Renamon."

Cyberdramon said softly then turned his head upwards.

"Yes. It has been good to know you too Cyberdramon."

Renamon replied, noting that there was a sudden air of formality between them. Why are goodbyes always the hardest?

"When the soft toys wake up, tell them..."

"That you'll miss us? That we'll always be friends? Leave it to me Renamon. I'll take care of them." Cyberdramon replied smiling warmly.

Renamon nodded once and smiled. The ice broken, she clasped his clawed hand for a few seconds as a symbol of friendship before finally turning around to start her journey away from the village and the friends that she had grown so close to. Friends that she had strangely started off introductions by attacking them. As she paced herself in her own self-confident steps, something dawned on her. His hand was so...warm.

She had always wondered what it was like to be in 'cyber' mode or even worse a 'metal' evolution. To have half of one's body turned into a steel cold material. What about the heart then? Would the heart still pump blood or would it cease to exist because the power of a metal digimon would be generated by its engine? Those few moments had alleviated some of her doubts. Metal or cyber, what mattered was the emotions and strength in friendships fostered.

A few paces later she started suddenly into a running sprint. Bounding with energy, she felt her blood heat as her breathing quickened. The heat of life flowing through her veins as muscles contracted bringing the fox to a near light-speed blur. Something exploded within her that filled her body with fire from her chest rippling down to her paws and the tip of her tail. It was some time before fatigue set into her muscles, her legs starting to cramp from the lack of enough stretching before such a rigorous run.

Panting heavily but feeling empowered, the fox digimon came to rest at the edge of the forest. Placing a paw on the rough bark of a young pine to steady her quivering body, she rested. How much distance had she covered? A few hundred meters? A few miles. She had grown so careless she hadn't kept track of her direction. Now she would be lost! No not careless... carefree. Yes. She could run where she pleased, lie where she wished and ate whatever she felt like it. Freedom was hers again. She was like a beast, having tasted the control of man over her, turned wild again. She halted her reflections, mentally slapping herself.

'No, Rika was a nice girl, she just didn't realize earlier that digimon were more than fighting machines, and I've forgiven her for that already. We're partners. A part of each other separated by fate and the thin infinite wall between reality and the virtual.'

Renamon sat down and leaned back against the rough bark of the pine, playing idly with fallen twigs on the ground between her three-digit paws.

'How much I've changed. Before I went into the real world I barely paused for this kind of silly things. Things were just things, like twigs were just twigs, nothing more... hey this looks like a human stick-figure... yes indeed I've changed a lot.'

When Renamon had caught her breath, she stood up again and took her bearings. It was best that she proceeded carefully. The words came back to her again. When she had found the meaning of life, she was to return to her roots. Her roots... it seemed like so long ago when she left the digiworld. On her part it had been an impulsive and reckless attitude that led her to be expelled, then came the days of cold anger when a sudden sense of self-control overtook her and she fought everyone in her way, only thinking of gaining power. To become more powerful so that she would prove THEM wrong. That she didn't need to go on some stupid quest to search for the meaning of life. How wrong she had been.

'I'm near the edge of the digiforest. If I had been running in a straight line more or less... it would be around half a day before I'm within the home grounds.'

With the new lease of life, Renamon started forward again in a steady walk. There was no point reaching the home grounds within one-tenth of the expected journey time by sprinting and using up her energy. She wasn't sure if her energy level was within a range safe enough to ensure she wouldn't de-digivolve at the wrong moment, and the forest outside the home grounds was always full of danger. It was full of predatory digimon or those just wanting to pick off weaklings or those sniffing around for a fight.

'Those guys can try me anytime. I'm ready for them. Besides, if they won't listen to logic, they can always feel my paws!'

So she walked. And walked. And walked. The scenery barely changed even as she trudged through the forest going deeper and deeper. The undergrowth thickened and the sunlight got lesser and lesser, blocked by the heavy canopy overhead. Rays of golden filtered in through the shadows of lightly swaying leaves. The air was still full of singing and the calls of the native digimon in their own language. Gradually the ground became harder to walk upon, trees growing so closely that the roots touched each other and created a tangle of ridges that Renamon had to climb over and hop to and from. But it was a fascinating easy game for a swift light-footed vixen as her.

It felt so good to be home. To taste once more the warmth of the forest, albeit a little too balmy. The green alluring smell of nature's trees, where the wild was danger and danger was wild. Where everything interconnected the forests inhabitants to the forests, to the environment and back to nature herself. The home-sick fox danced lightly upon the branches of the trees as she darted upwards, seeking the firm branches of the forest that held her aloft in partial sky and partial footing. Pausing every now and then, Renamon would climb so very gracefully to the very top of a tall tree still the branches bent under her light weight. Then she would scan the never ending horizon of trees... and trees and more trees.

It was perhaps the sixth time she did so, taking her bearings from a towering pine that she finally sighed and grew used to the mundane scenery.

"This is going to take quite a while..."

And she was right.

Evening drew nearer and nearer and a small growl came from Renamon's tummy. Her stomach protested in soft mumbles from beneath the silky white fur of her belly. The kitsune quelled her hunger with some of the native fruit of the forest. She grasped black claws around a large orange thing suspended from a vine that wound up around a young sapling. The vine was using the sapling for support as the two struggled to reach the sunlight. Renamon shook her head at the sight as she bit down into the ripe fruit, fangs sliding effortlessly through the fibers of the fruit. A second later her mouth was full of the sweet sugary juices from the fruit. She downed it and licked her paws quickly. It would be embarrassing if anyone were to see her doing that.

"Someone bite me if I'm not any nearer to the home grounds!"

Renamon growled aloud. But the answer was waiting for her, right past the dropping cliffs of the forest. As she neared the edge to the cliffs, her heart pounding with excitement and the familiarity of the place, she saw, from the thinning of the trees, a horrifying sight to behold. From the cliffs, the ground dropped sharply downwards to a trickling stream below and what should have been lush forests and fortified huts and tree houses... was but naked ground.

It was black. A smoking dank swampy sort of place. Brown liquid of what had been flowing springs from the mountains bubbled and dribbled lazily through the dark brown mush of mud and decaying ground. The stench was so heavy that even from the top of the cliff, a slight gust of wind would make Renamon's lungs burn and send her gagging through waves of nausea. Was this... her home?!

Impossible! Impossible! Not possible! No one could have possibly done this to her home! Yet the contours of the ground and the hills and the cliffs, were all too familiar and matching to her memory. Her mind was filled with a heavy sense of detachment and for once the self-confident fox warrior felt totally... completely... lost.

Going down into the marshy area was completely out of the question. The smell of the decaying matter choked her lungs and layers of ammonia rose from the green-brown glop. Renamon circled around the territory, blatantly calling out like a lost lamb, totally uncharacteristic of herself. She called, screamed, yelled till her throat felt raw with the strain and her voice turning hoarse.

"Anybody?! Anyone at all?!"

She was in a living nightmare. There was no one around. Not even a fleeting shadow of her former companions. Not even a paw print on the ground. Running around, Renamon finally noticed that the smaller creatures living in the green forest nearby disappeared frantically at the sight of her. Nevermind that she was a well-known fighter, but there was no reason to flee from a renamon around here. No! Because down here, right where the huts and forests and stone carvings used to be, were the dwellings of one of the most respected digimon clan around. The MoonFox Clan of renamon. Hidden deep within the jungle and forests of the digiworld. Abode to the weak and injured digimon, the shelter of the growing and the solace of the threatened. The area looked more like the abyss of hell now...

Frustration welling up within her angered spirit, Renamon finally chased a small wild gabumon down and gripped its arms with her paws. She restrained herself from shaking the poor lost feline as she practically screamed at it.

"The others! Where are they?!"

She was going to get no where in that mood. The gabumon stuttered and Renamon saw that loosing her temper was not going to get her any answers. She drew in a deep breath and relaxed her hold on the small startled feline.

"I'm sorry. Please. Tell me where the others have gone. The MoonFox Clan."

The gabumon blinked and looked at her as if she were an alien or some weird mutated thing, much to her annoyance.

"I... I don't know. Th...they h...haven't been around f...for a long t...time. Not since the big black thing came!"

Renamon swore she was going to wring its little neck if it didn't give any more helpful answers.

"What big black..." Then she checked herself and held her tongue. Of course! What other big black thing would go around and delete the trees and reduce everything to a black marsh full of death?

"The reaper?"

The fox whispered hoarsely as the feline nodded. Letting go of the gabumon, Renamon turned and drew a furious punch into the nearest tree. CRACK! The tree, no larger than a sapling of three years, broke into two and its top fell to the ground with a 'ka-shush!' Renamon drew back her paw slowly and flexed her knuckles. She chided herself for loosing her hold on her actions, even as the wrath against an extinct virus still pounded through her head. Something brushed against the sight of her leg and she almost kicked it. Looking down just in time to see large amber almond-shaped eyes staring up at her. The gabumon... She was surprised it was still here. Her charisma wasn't exactly appealing at this point in time.

"Try the mountains, lost warrior."

The young gabumon tugged at the fur on her leg, producing a slightly itchy sensation but otherwise tolerable. Renamon glanced down before bending slightly so as not to tower over the feline, at the back of her mind feeling a strange sense of respect for the small cat. Brave cat, she must've looked like a monster just now.

"Thank you gabumon, walk within beauty."

The gabumon smiled in a comforting sort of way then turned and disappeared with a leap into the bushes. Renamon stared wistfully at the spot where it had been as she straightened. That's right warrior, walk within beauty. The tribe used to say that. She recalled rather hazily her childhood, the shadow of other foxes as they towered over her form and ruffled her head. A heavy sense of nostalgia filled her heart.

"Walk within beauty as you grow up little fox!"

That was what they had said. A chuckled from the bushes broke her deep thoughts and she found herself fixated in a heavy stare at the ground, and the gabumon chuckling away somewhere in the bushes of the forest. What had she voiced her thoughts out? No wonder she looked silly enough. Swishing her tail, Renamon nodded slightly at where she sensed the gabumon to be. The little cat still there watching her awkward form.

"That's enough. I don't intend to look so stupid any longer."

She told it, her voice regaining her air of confidence and firmness as she turned on her heel and walked away gracefully in the direction of the mountains. Strange yet unseen, she could trust the gabumon. It was in its child-like face that she almost saw herself, or what she had been so many years back. The trust and simplicity of knowing and wanting to help out someone, even if that someone looked as furiously insane as she had been when she was in a bad mood. And 'bad' was an understatement. Indeed that gabumon would grow up to be a fine digimon one say. She hoped.

Well, well. Smart gabumon. The mountains eh? Why didn't she think of that even earlier. Yes if anything threatened the MoonFoxes far more than they could withstand, she had heard rumors of their secondary encampment on the other side of the cold mountains. Only those were rumors. Still, no harm trying. Not that she had anything to loose besides her life. The mountains... oh boy. The thought of the ice numbing her paws and tumbling off into an avalanche was getting more and more appealing to her by the minute.

With one last look at the disgusting marshes that had once been her home, the kitsune wheeled away and started for the mountains, her tail swaying from side to side behind her as she placed her feet firmly on the ground.

However, a pair of eerie glowing green eyes watched her leave. They stared at the golden fox then narrowed and disappeared.


	4. The second step ain't that easy!

**The second step ain't that easy**

Moving up the sloped regions was proving to be quite a challenge. Flicking her left ear to chase off an annoying fly that buzzed around her head, Renamon panted as she worked her way up the steeper cliffs. Hey!? Where's that energetic and cool fox that we all fear?! A still small voice chuckled in Renamon's mind.

'On vacation...' Came Renamon's quirky reply to herself.

'I need to get a life if I'm going to talk to myself like that. Now what was that book I read about stress and psychology?'

That was the truth. The kitsune had been fighting for so long that it took her some moments to recall what life had been life before all that gruelling training and fighting to be the strongest digimon of all. Then she tripped and caught herself just in time before she was flung into the air and tumbling down the slope. Unfortunately, she already looked as if she had been rolling in the dust. Sweat trickled off her fur making the hairs clot together. Altogether a scraggly appearance that one would never see Renamon in... until now.

'I need a bath.... I need a rest... and I need food. There's three reasons to quit for a moment.'

Pulling herself to the top of the slope, the golden fox scanned around from her small vantage point. There was a fruit tree in sight only a few leaps away and a cluster of berry bushes, but other than that there was nothing else worth eating.

'Oh damned there's still so many more hills to go before I reach the mountains.'

Stocking up on her health level was a must so the foxy digimon changed direction and moved to snacking on berries after she had determined that they were not poisonous. How did she do that? Well, perhaps she just ate one and waited to see if she would turn purple. Nah, the vixen had a keen sense of smell many times more so than a humans. It was natural for her olfactory senses to tell her immediately what the berries consisted of, and she recognised no harmful chemicals in them.

'Tuna sandwiches would be more delectable... oh Rika...'

Renamon choked as a huge wave of nostalgia overcame her for a moment. As she remembered some of the fond memories she had with Rika she soon became aware of a wet sensation in her paws. Looking down at the purple mush between her claws, Renamon made a face as she dropped the squishified berries and licked her paw. Then as if image-conscious she glanced around before cleaning her paw and climbing to her feet.

'Right its only a few more hills.... its only a few more hills... too long for a mantra... hmm okay, just keep going... just keep going'

The foxy digimon soon turned into a swift shadow that raced across the rolling hills and steep slopes and narrow paths of the digiforest. Bounding from branch to branch and leverage to footholds, the vixen was but a fleeting figure once again, never pausing but to calculate distances and only leaving behind a flutter of a leaf... and her lingering scent. The mountains were finally getting closer by the minute.

As the vixen had sat down by the bushes of elfinberries, the pair of emerald green eyes continued their vigil watch from the shadows of the forest. When she had left, the creature stepped out and bent down. A pawful of pointed claws scooped up a pile of sandy earth from the ground. Bringing its head down, the shadow tilted its head and sniffed twice before letting the grains of sand and rock fall back onto the floor. Narrowing its eyes, the ebony furred figure stood upright and hefted its spear to its more powerful right paw. From then on things could only get more interesting. It grinned revealed its pearly white fangs. Not long now... not long at all. Then like a bolt of lightning, it too disappeared like the wind.

"Walk within beauty... huh! I am far from looking acceptable." Renamon scoffed as she transversed the rocky plains. The hills were behind her and the whole range of mountains flooded her visions. Her paws were still slightly sticky from the juices of the elfinberries and she was looking much more like she had lost a battle and been dragged through dust and dirt. Pausing to flick a small pebbly rock that had lodged itself between her toes, Renamon sniffed. The air was tainted was the damp scent of water. Unlike the wintery smell of the mountains or the thick balmy rainforest water, this smelled different, almost like rocky minerals.

'If I'm wrong... no I'm right. Its to the left!'

Renamon smiled with the thought of what she knew would come. A refreshing bath! She was right. Near the side of a drop off in between some rocky crevices was a small hot spring that splashed in a small pond. The water was as clear as air as the fox sighted the bottom of the hot water spring. It didn't look deep taking into account the refraction of light and the illusion of water... Tapping a paw onto the surface of the shimmering water, the kitsune found that the water was warm, its heated vapour rising like smoke trails into the air.

Without a second thought, the vixen slid in. She very much wanted to splash right in but it wasn't good for health to jump into a hot spring. Scrubbing the dirt from her fur with her claws, the vixen laid her head back against the rock allowing the warmth to permeate her skin and warm her heart. She still had a long trek to go. It was just so comfortable, like lying in a pile of blankets in winter.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, a sudden chill ran down her spine. Her fur standing slightly on end, she snapped her eyes open and glanced around. She thought she felt something staring at her. Perhaps something with evil intent. She stood up with the water at waistline and turned around frantically. Her senses were normally correct. But all she saw was the open plains and the cold wind blowing over the scarce terrain. There was no one there...

**xXxXxXx**

::One week ago::

The humanoid figure blinked as he moved into the darkness of the cavern. There scarcely illuminated by the light of a candle were six huge figures. The beasts sat upon their hindquarters, glowing eyes narrowed to slits as they watched him step in. From the dim light onty the metal artifacts embedded into the stone cold walls reflected some light.

"Stop." A voice spoke from the darkness, coming from one of the beasts.

The figure halted immediately, a footpaw half raised from the ground. Slowly he took a step back awaiting further instructions, trying to still his heart which was hammering against his chest. Few digimon ever met these six beasts face to face. They were a legend and almost only heard about but never seen. Finally after what seemed like infinity in silence and stillness the same voice spoke.

"We have heard about your efforts young one. Although you are still very far from our level, we have seen your skill. We have a task for you."

The figure immediately dropped to one knee, head bowed and a paw clunching the ground, the other resting upon his knee.

"I am honored to be trusted, I will not let you down!"

There was a loud snarl that almost made the smaller digimon jump back in fright. A flash of fangs appeared in front of his eyes and as he reared his head back in surprise the large shadow had already retreated again, eyes glaring at him.

"You will let me finish first! Listen properly I will not repeat myself. The renamon that has returned from the real world is on the other side of the mountains. We will not forget her and her past actions. You WILL bring her here. You WILL NOT breathe another word of this to anyone. And you WILL NOT return until you have found her is that clear."

"Yes. Transparently." The figure replied with serious gaze hoping to show the beasts that he was not afraid. It was rumoured they hated the sight of weakness.

"Enough with your talk, go!" The voice speaking for them all commanded him and he bolted immediately from the dark cavern.

Watching the younger one sprint away the candle was extinguished as a pair of glowing red eyes turned to the others.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Even if you will forgive... I will not." Replied the other. In the darkness the figure that had spoken to the smaller digimon began to glow a greenish deathly hue. She was slim and badly marred with scars from battle. Turning her muzzle towards the reddish eyes she growled and lifted her lips to bare her fangs.

"Unless you have a better idea?" She snarled.

A dark purple figure started to laugh in a cynical way.

"You two are like cubs barely birthed, fighting over a puny mouse."

"That was uncalled for Ranthor!" The female grumbled.

"Then I suggest we just wait and see." The large dark purple male smirked and they faded away again into the darkness. Six beasts once seven. Six beasts once alive.


End file.
